The Ups and Downs of Fame
by sweetygirl123z
Summary: Kiyara Willims, age 18 from a small town in Canada, is chosen out of thousands of worldwide applicants to be a back ground dancer for One Directions worldwide tour. Is she ready for heartbreak, the lights and five irresistible England boys? Unlikely romances occur, sweet drama is played and funny situations happen. Welcome to Kiyara's life: The Ups and Downs of Fame


**Chapter One:**

"_I don't understand, Kiyara. I thought this was behind you. I thought you wanted to go to med school-"_

"_No Dad, you wanted me to go to med school. I've always wanted to do dance. This is my chance to finally do what I want to do Dad, and I'm getting paid for it! It's only for 6 months, and I get to travel the world, be on TV-"_

"_You should like a little teenage girl Kiyara, I'm not going to just stand here and let you throw away a chance of a perfect future like this."_

"_I am a teenage girl, Dad. I'm eighteen and all my life I've been following your rules. I want to make my own rules now. You aren't going to be here forever… what am I going to do when you're gone? If I don't do this, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life. I'm always going to think 'what if'."_

"_This is ridiculous; I can't believe you are behaving like this."_

"_Dad… I'm doing this no matter what you say; I would just appreciate it if you just stood by me for once."_

"_What if this doesn't work out then?"_

"_Then I come back and go to med school. I called the University and they said they would be more than willing to hold my spot for a year."_

"_Fine, but I want you to behave. This isn't some free card so you can go gallivanting around the world with. You better keep up your act young lady or I'm pulling the plug."_

"_Thank you so much, Dad! I promise I wouldn't let you regret this!"_

"Um, excuse me, miss?"

I pulled myself from the flashback and looked to see a man stand in front of me. He wore a black suit and a hat that covered his pale blonde hair. He didn't look much older than 20. His light blue eyes looked excited. In his hands he held a white board that said my name on it.

"Are you Kiyara Williams?" he asked, British accent of course.

"Yep, that's me, "I said, smiling. "I go by Kiya though."

"Kiya, I am Jason, I am supposed to drive you back to the boys' place. Are those your bags?" he asked. I nodded, and he took my one suit case in his hand. "Is this all of your luggage?"

I nodded again. "I packed light," I said. I only had one suit case on me and my carry-on backpack.

He smiled. "We just have to wait for Miss Commer, another performer."

"Would you happen to know how many performers are there?"

"From what I know around fifteen maybe twenty of you, there-"

"Jason!"

We both turned our head to see a girl, probably my age, wearing a bright yellow sundress and cute black flats run up to us. She had long straight brown hair and big dark blue doe like eyes. She dragged along with her two suit cases, a duffel bag which looked like it were about to explode and a big black purse.

I suddenly felt really underdressed in my brown and black stripped shirt, black tights and my favourite Nike sneakers. My curly dark red hair was tied up in a flat pony tail. Psht, whatever I just came from an eight hour flight so don't judge.

She was probably two meters from us when she dropped her bags and wrapped her hands around Jason's neck for a tight hug.

"Oh my God Jason, I've missed you so much!" she laughed, while still holding onto him.

He chuckled. "I've missed you too, Mia. How have you been?"

"Better now that I'm here with you," she said as she pulled away slightly to smile up at him. They kinda just happily stared at each other then.

I brought my hand to my mouth and made a really noticeable coughing sound. They both broke out of their trance.

"Mia, this is Kiyara Willims, one of the performers, "Jason said gesturing to me. "And this is Mia Commers, a backup performer for the tour."

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand. "I go by Kiya."

"Hi Kiya! Sorry about that whole weird thing you saw there, Jason and I haven't seen each other in a year."

"You two know each other?" I asked sarcastically.

Both of them laughed.

"I was hoping no one would really know this but I'm actually Louis Tomlinson's cousin. I come to London every summer to visit for a couple weeks and this time Louis hooked me up with a job so I wouldn't have to sit back at home in Cuba trying to find one," she explained. "I met Jason that way, he's one of Louis old friends, and he's always around when the boys are rehearsing for performances and stuff."

I heard a beep and saw Jason check is phone. "Looks like paparazzi are already outside for you guys. We better get a move on." Jason started to pick up some of our bags.

"Paparazzi?" I asked. "For us? Why?"

Mia looked at me strangely. "Kiya, you are one of the twenty chosen out of the thousands worldwide contestants who all wanted to go on a worldwide tour with One Direction as back ground dancers. This is huge stuff."

"Oh… okay," I said quietly.

Jason started to walk towards the airports exit with our bags and Mia and I followed after him close by. From the tinted glass doors that lead outside, you could already see random flashes of light.

Mia slipped on some sunglasses and looked at me. "Did you bring a pair?"

I shook my head.

She reached into her big black purse and retrieved a pair of ray bands and handed them to me. I quickly put them on and Mia pulled me to a stop. She reached behind me and pulled out rubber band that held my hair back and brought some to the front and fluffed it a bit.

"Here's some tips, don't answer any questions, don't lose focus of your destination and don't let them grab you," she said. She smiled, "Stick with me honey, I'll show you the ropes."

Then we walked out into a mob of bright light and loud voices.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction so be nice lol. What do you think so far, and btw theres going to be some romances in this fanfiction but since I love all the band members equally … I'm going to let you guys decide which lucky band member falls in love with her ;) **

**Don't forget to Review! **


End file.
